Our families first
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Todos son padres, aqui la manera en que cada uno intenta cuidar a sus familias. Este fic participa del reto "Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Percy

Percy odiaba las mañanas del lunes. No por él. Pero por sus hijos.  
Tenia tres, dos niñas y un niño. De los tres el mayor, Luke era el único que se parecía a Annabeth con eso del estudio. Las dos niñas tenían problemas con la escuela y el aprendizaje, más como Percy.  
Percy moria cada tarde, cuando se sentaba con sus hijos a hacer las tareas, como extrañaba a Annabeth. Su _vida_ había dado un giro de 180º ese día. Ella regresaba por fin a casa, después de tres días en platicas con varios arquitectos del país. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar, pero tuvo un accidente, un trailer a toda velocidad sin frenos se estrelló de frente con su carro. Eso le habían dicho a él, pero no lo creía. Percy sabía que había sido un monstruo, o un dios. Estaba más seguro de que había sido un dios, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente, porque podrían vengarse o hacerle algo a sus hijos y no podía perder a alguien mas. Y sabía que no podía vivir todo el tiempo pensando en una venganza, no por sus hijos. Luke tenía 8, Zoë tenía 6 y Bianca tenía tres años.  
Tenia que ser fuerte por ellos. Así que todos los dias iba a dejar a Luke y Zoë a la escuela, Bianca a veces se quedaba con él y lo acompañaba al trabajo, porque la escuela para ella no servía mucho. No las normales. Antes, vivia con Annabeth y sus hijos en Nueva Roma, llevaban doce años viviendo allí. Pero después del accidente se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ahí, se volvía loco a cada minuto que seguía ahi.  
Asi que se mudaron a un departamento en NY, enfrente de ellos vivía Jason y su familia. Los sábados Luke iba a natación, Zoë con las niñas scout y Bianca se quedaba todo el día con él. Lo acompañaba mientras hacia la limpieza, luego lo acompañaba al supermercado y por sus hermanos. Los cuatro pasaban todo la tarde en el parque, corriendo, _brincando_ y jugando, en la tarde cenaban juntos. Eran los mejores días. Los domingos se despertaban tarde, eso era lo único bueno, todos en esa casa se despertaban pasadas las once. Por alguna razón Percy siempre era el primero.  
Tal vez para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Tal vez para meter toda la ropa a la lavadora y todo aquello que necesitara una lavada. Tal vez para preparar el desayuno. Después de desayunar y bañarse. Iban a casa de Frank y Hazel, donde pasaban toda la tarde. Antes de que comenzara a anochecer se iban, a Percy no le gustaba arriesgar a su familia mas de lo necesario. Además aún tenían que preparar sus cosas para la escuela y Percy tenía que planchar sus uniformes. Puede que su vida fuera muy rutinaria y sonara aburrida, pero era la única manera para Percy de cuidar a todos. Además les daba un cierta estabilidad.

* * *

Na:

 _Oh dios, no sé que hecho pero no me maten por favor._

 _Tambien espero que ninguno de ustedes se enoje o se sienta ofendido. Yo trabajo en un kinder y en serio los padres solteros (obviamente las madres solteras tambien) son a los que mas admiro porque si para mi como maestra me es dificil no quiero imaginarme para ellos y solos._


	2. Nico

Nico tenía una niña, si bien no compartían genes, ella era su vida.

Su nombre era Sofia tenia cinco años. La dejaron en la puerta de Nico cuando apenas tenía una semana. Aunque el lo negara en esos momentos, no tenía corazón para dejarla ir a un orfanato. Simplemente no podía.

Era un noche cálida de abril, la primera del año. Estaba en su casa, su papá se la había dado, y apenas tenía un mes viviendo ahí. Todos los fines de semana Reyna se quedaba con él, era básicamente su nueva hermana. Pero esa noche, tocaron el timbre, Reyna estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película y Nico estaba en la cocina. Este corrió a la puerta, era muy extraño que alguien tocara a esas horas. Cuando abrió la puerta y no vio nada se sintió un poco enojado de que estuvieran jugando. Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, en su tapete, había una caja de cartón, solo se veía una cobija adentro, asi que se agachó a ver que había.

Envuelta en la cobija había una pequeña niña y una carta

-Reyna! -gritó. Esta fue corriendo y vio lo que pasaba.

-Madre santa -exclamó

Nico tomó a la pequeña y la carta, metió la caja y cerro la puerta.

La carta explicaba que la pequeña no tenia nombre, que su mamá había muerto al nacer ella y que su padre la quería vender. Su abuela era quien la había dejado, porque no podía criarla, pero tampoco podía permitir que la vendieran.

-Nico, que vas a hacer

-No sé -dijo este tratando de dormir a la niña.- no sé nada de como ser un padre. Ni siquiera tengo un trabajo en realidad. Y.. no sé que se tendría que hacer legalmente. Y no querría arriesgarla con los monstruos

-¿Entonces piensas llevarla a un orfanato?

Nico no podía dejar que esa niña fuera a un lugar así. Así que esa noche fue su primera noche de papá, al dia siguiente la llevó con un pediatra, Will Solace, ambos chicos eran muy amigos y cuando Nico le explico la situación Will no dudo en ayudarlo. Ademas de que el rubio amó a la niña desde el primer momento que la vio.

-¿Cómo la vas a llamar Nico

-No lo sé Will, alguna sugerencia?

-Eh... Eleanor? Veronica? Sofia? Amy? Isabel?

Nico sintió que ese era el nombre perfecto para la niña, Sofia sonaba perfecto para ella.

-Sofia -dijo

-Sofia di Angelo? No suena mal -dijo Will anotandolo en su expediente.

Algunas veces Will iba a casa de Nico con la excusa de ver a Sofia y poco a poco las cosas se dieron entre ambos chicos. Y decidieron que tal vez fuera una buena idea. Ambos chicos estaban locos por Sofia. Papás primerizos y con una niña al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 _Na: Creo que adoro esta idea, no se bien de donde salió, pero la adoro en serio. Y además es un Solangelo, asi que espero que no este tan mal._


	3. Leo

Leo amaba a sus hijos, pero odiaba a Calypso.

La cosa era que Leo sabía que sus hijos no tenían que ver a sus padres peleando, sabía que les hacía daño, además, ambos niños apenas entraban a su adolescencia, a Leo le dolía mucho la situación y el momento en el que se dieron las cosas, sabía que no era el mejor momento para ellos y menos, con sus padres separados.

Calypso era muy bonita, sí, pero Leo sabía que no lo amaba, que se había casado con él por lástima y tal vez en su momento por agradecimiento.

Pero ella siempre le gritaba y por más que Leo lo intentara, siempre terminaba cayendo en su trampa y empezaba a discutir con ella por tonterías. Y después ella se hacía la víctima. Tal vez eso era lo que más odiaba de ella, que todo el mundo le creía más a ella. Los únicos que no le creían eran Jason y Pipper.

Pero eso no sirvió de mucho cuando Calypso le quito a sus niños, de alguna manera había comenzado un proceso legal y al final una jueza le había quitado el derecho de ver a sus hijos cuando él quisiera. Únicamente podía verlos los fines de semana, el viernes los podía recoger de la escuela y tenía que regresarlos el domingo antes de las 8 p.m.

-Bueno niños, ¿quién quiere ir a la playa? -acababan de entrar al carro. Ambos aceptaron emocionados, Leo manejo una hora hasta que pudieron llegar. Ahí se quitaron los zapatos y salieron corriendo a la playa. Después Leo se unió a ellos brincando y riendo todo el rato hasta que ninguno podía brincar más.

Se quedaron platicando, sentados un rato en la arena, afortunadamente era un día caluroso, porque ninguno traía ropa. Cuando el sol empezaba a descender y la temperatura comenzaba a ceder un poco se levantaron.

Sammy buscaba pedazos de madera mientras Esperanza regresaba de la tienda con un par de bolsas en las manos.

Sammy fue corriendo a ayudarla para ver que le había traído.

-¡Papá! Compré bombones

-Gracias al cielo que no se te olvidaron -dijo Sammy. Una vez todo reunido y acomodado se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Esperanza cantaba su nueva canción favorita mientras Sammy trataba de llevar el ritmo con una tabla de madera. Leo sólo observaba y disfrutaba. Ambos eran muy talentosos con eso de la música. Cuando terminaron de cantar Leo ya les tenía preparados unos sándwiches, comieron entre bromas e historias. Cuando terminaron, ya había oscurecido y se sentía un poco de frío, pero el fuego los calentaba mientras asaban bombones, Esperanza y Sammy había vuelto a cantar. Leo estaba muy orgulloso de sus hijos. No podía tener mejores hijos.

* * *

 _Lo lamento, no había podido subirlos porque mi vida ha sido una basura completa y las cosas se están poniendo mal :(_

 _Y no sé si a ustedes les agrade todo eso de Caleo, pero no me agrada mucho que digamos :(_


	4. Jason

Jason adoraba a sus hijas. Las amaba con todo su ser. Y Pipper se burlaba de él diciendo que estaba celosa de esas niñas, que se lo robaban. Y bueno, vale, puede que sí, un poco, pero Pipper era Pipper, su esposa y su amor.

Tenían, dos niñas, eran gemelas y tenían cuatro años. Pero con dos tenían suficiente y les sobraba. Sus vidas eran ajetreadas. No sabía cómo es que Percy seguía vivo son sus tres hijos y sólo.

-¡Jason! –gritó Pipper desde la cocina

-¿Qué pasó Pippes? –dijo medio dormido

-¿Puedes hacer el desayuno? Tengo que bañar a las niñas

-Sabes que puedo bañarlas yo... –le dijo burlándose. Pipper odiaba hacer el desayuno

-Cállate Grace –dijo antes de besarlo y salir de la cocina, sus hijas corrían por toda la sala riendo

-Vamos a bañarnos –les dijo corriendo para atraparlas

-¡Nooo! –gritaron, pero terminaron yendo al baño. Cuando las tres estuvieron vestidas, Jason ya tenía el desayuno y las cosas listas. Era un buen sábado, soleado.

-¿Cómo están mis niñas? –dijo cargándolas y las sentó en sus sillas

-Papi ¿a dónde vamos a ir hoy? –pregunto Megan

-No lo sé, ¿a dónde quieren ir?

-Al parque –dijeron al unísono

-Entonces al parque –dijo Pipper riendo, ambas niñas comieron alegremente con la ilusión de ir al parque.

-Bueno niñas, en lo que me baño ¿le ayudarían a mamá? –preguntó Jason, ambas asintieron y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió las tres ya estaban esperándolo.

Subieron las cosas al carro, Jason manejó hasta el parque, mientras Pipper ponía canciones para que todos cantaran. Había un parque cerca de su departamento, pero al que iban era mejor. Había juegos y un rio pequeño y muchas cosas para que las niñas disfrutaran. Pipper corría con las niñas mientras Jason bajaba las cosas del carro.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere una carrera conmigo? –preguntó alardeando

Las tres levantaron la mano y rieron. Jason corrió, bueno, en realidad las dejó ganar, pero Daphne era la más rápida, y cuando llegaron al árbol, que era la meta, tanto Megan como Daphne festejaban. Corrieron por todo el parque jugando con otros niños, riendo, subiéndose a las resbaladillas, a los columpios.

Abrazó a Pipper mientras las veían jugar con otros niños. Se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de tener una familia y más aún, de que fuera así.


	5. Frank

Frank corría entre los árboles, no podía dejar reír, pero seguía corriendo. Podía escucharlos atrás, pero no importaba, el jugo consistía en que el que recibiera menos disparos ganaba y si se mantenía en movimiento ¿podrían darle? De seguro no, pero tampoco podía disparar fácilmente.

Se detuvo y empezó a subir por un árbol antes de que lo vieran. Una vez en una rama, sentado y escondido, se preparó, entre los árboles se veía venir a dos personas. Cuando se acercaron más, disparó. Ambos se quitaron los cascos y vieron a todos lados

-Eso no se vale papá –exclamo la chica

-¡Papá! Siempre haces lo mismo, es trampa –dijo el chico, Lysander

Frank se rio y les volvió a disparar en las piernas, ambos chicos tenían varios disparos y sus uniformes eran muy coloridos. Tomaron sus rifles y apuntaron hacía los árboles, en busca de alguna señal

-Y nada de convertirse para escapar ¡eh! –exclamó la chica. Era la más grande de sus cinco hijos, Scarlett, tenía el cabello rizado como Hazel, pero era la que más se parecía a Frank en las facciones.

Frank les volvió a disparar y bajo de su árbol

-Lo lamento, no pude resistirme –les dijo sonriendo antes de correr, ambos chicos lo siguieron, pero Frank era mejor corredor.

Regresó al inicio y ahí se escondió detrás de un árbol, podía ver a Hazel y le disparó. Hazel se escondió detrás de la mesa. Del otro lado, Podía ver corriendo a Cassandra, su hija menor, pasó por en medio de ellos y siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta. Detrás de ella pasó Melanie, su segunda hija, la tercera de sus hijos, esta vez tanto Hazel como Frank dispararon. Se enojó, porque apenas tenía dos, pero siguió corriendo detrás de Melanie. Del otro lado, de donde había venido Frank, salieron Scarlett y Lysander corriendo, pasaron corriendo igual que Melanie, les dispararon. Ambos chicos confundidos de donde había venido se metieron entre los árboles, detrás de ellos apareció Emily, y se quedó ahí. Tal vez muy a la vista, porque recibió cuatro disparos a la vez

-¿Qué es eso? –Exclamó- ¡No es justo!

Frank le volvió a disparar. Al igual que Hazel, pero para hacerlo tuvo que salir de su escondite y los demás lo aprovecharon. Hazel se volvió a esconder mientras reía, tenía varios colores por todo su uniforme. Tanto Scarlett como Lysander caminaron al centro y Frank y Emily les dispararon

-¡Ya no tenemos más! Eso no se vale –dijo Lysander molesto. Emily levanto las manos caminando hacia ellos, Hazel hizo lo mismo. Frank se sentó en la mesa, todavía tenías dos más. Cassandra salió corriendo del bosque y Frank le disparó.

Detrás de ella salió Melanie y le disparo. Paro en seco y lo vio a los ojos, tomó su rifle y le apunto. Frank se levantó y corrió, sintió la bala de pintura muy cerca, pero no le había dado

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Frank riendo, no tenía ni una sola mancha- Gané de nuevo niños


	6. Percy (2)

Percy levantó la vista de su trabajo. Eran las 8 de la noche. Luke había ido a una fiesta con sus amigos y Zoë y Bianca estaban en el cine. Se sentía preocupado, aún era una buena hora, pero el hecho de que sus hijos aún estuvieran fuera le preocupaba, aunque les hubiera dado permiso de llegar más tarde.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar algo de comida, no sabía si quisieran comer, pero estaba preocupado y tenía hambre. Así que prendió las luces, la televisión y empezó a sacar las cosas del refrigerador. Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y Luke pasó corriendo a su cuarto, sin saludar ni nada.

Fue a ver qué pasaba, la puerta estaba cerrada y a pesar de tener música, Percy podía escuchar a su hijo llorar.

-Luke –dijo tocando la puerta, como no respondió la abrió lentamente. Cuando entró, estaba sentado en su cama, llorando -¿qué te pasó hijo?

Se sentó a su lado, no estaba seguro de que hacer, quería abrazarlo hasta que dejara de llorar, pero no sabía si eso era lo que quería, o si lo dejara. Luke estaba hiperventilándose.

-Por favor, Luke háblame, ¿qué pasó? –dijo preocupado-¡Qué soy un idiota! –dijo. Percy podía olerlo, había tomado, pero no había sido mucho.

-No lo eres, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Papá, porque lo soy, el idiota más grande del mundo –dijo. Percy negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Luke en vez de dejar de llorar empezó a llorar más.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me enamoré y soy la persona más idiota

-No eres idiota por enamorarte

-De un chico –le dijo. Había soltado la bomba y ahora esperaba la reacción. Percy lo abrazó más fuerte

-No eres idiota por enamorarte de un chico Luke, es algo normal. Nico es gay, Will es gay y pronto van a casarse –le dijo

-Papá, soy un mal hijo

-No lo eres, no por enamorarte de un chico Luke.

-Te decepcione

-Lucas, no digas tonterías, no me decepcionas ni me arrepiento de tenerte, ni eres el peor hijo o la peor persona. Por favor Luke, está bien, dioses, te amo y nada va a hacer que cambie eso –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Luke volvió a llorar y Percy lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que se tranquilizo

-¿Era por eso por lo que habías estado mal? –le preguntó

-Algo

-Luke, eres muy inteligente como tú mamá, pero parece que también eres un sesos de alga–le dijo Percy

-Me preocupa y me molestaba saber que no era como las demás personas, que no pudiera jugar los mismo roles en la sociedad que un hombre heterosexual

-Vamos Luke, Nico y Will tienen una hija, tienen muy buenos trabajos, la gente los respeta. No tienes qué preocuparte y si alguien intenta hacerte algo se las van a ver conmigo, y voy a llevar a todo mi ejercito

-¡Papá! –Dijo Luke "ofendido" riendo- muchas gracias

-¿Y cuándo lo podré conocer?

-Oh dioses. –dijo Luke sonrojándose por la idea.


	7. Will

Will amaba los niños.

No es como si fuera un pedófilo ni algo por el estilo. Pero era un fácil con los niños. Definitivamente eran su debilidad, por más raro que sonara. Siempre que llegaba un niño tenía que cargarlo. No se diga de los bebes.

Por eso cuando Nico entró a su consultorio con una niña en brazos no pudo evitar morir de amor mientras Nico le contaba toda la situación. Y eso hizo que la niña le robara un poco más de su corazón. Y le alegraba mucho que Nico dejara que le diera nombres para ella.

La niña tenía algo que hacía que todo el mundo la viera y sonreirá. Sofía, sabiduría, era un buen nombre, poderoso y griego. Cuando se enteró de que Nico había tenido que dejar de estudiar un año para poder trabajar, Will casi se muere. Y obligó a Nico para que lo ayudara. Aunque también tenía a Reyna.

Nico aceptó y trabajo en muchas cosas ese año. Mientras Will en la tarde cuidaba a Sofía. Después de ese año, al inicio de semestre Will tuvo que arrastrar a Nico hasta su salón, porque no quería dejarla. Will tuvo que jurar por el Estigia que la iba a cuidar y no le pasaría nada.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo una rutina, Will se quedaba a dormir con Nico, en la mañana ambos se volvían locos con los desayunos, la mochila, bañarse. Will dejaba a Nico en su universidad, después dejaba a Sofía en la guardería y se iba a trabajar, después, a la hora de la comida recogía a Sofí, después a Nico y comían juntos y Will regresaba a consultorio un rato más y Nico trabajaba un rato en la tarde y Sofía se quedaba en la guardería de su trabajo las tres horas que trabajaba.

Cuando Will acepto su sexualidad fue de los momentos más tristes de su vida, porque toda su vida había soñado con tener hijos y una familia, y sabía que nunca podría tener hijos y un esposo. Pero poco a poco, Nico lo dejo formar parte de su vida y la de su hija, ambos criaron a la niña, ambos la vieron crecer, ambos la ayudaron. Sofía era su hija y eran una familia, el sueño de Will se volvió realidad.

Y lo mejor era que tenía a su lado a la mejor persona que había conocido y a Sofía. Tenían razón todas esas personas, si mejora, todo mejora.

* * *

 _Omg, lamento esto, creo que no tiene mucho sentido lo que escribí. Y no sé, estaba inspirada en esto, porque el **"It Gets Better Project"** es en serio un buen proyecto y me gustaría ser más activa en la comunidad LGBTQ _


	8. Pipper

Era un buen día, estaba muy soleado. Pero Pipper se sentía un poco triste. Ese día se cumplían nueve años del día en que Annabeth había fallecido. Era abrumadora la manera en la que los años pasaban, nueve años ya. Nueve años sin su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas trabajaban juntas, ella era arquitecta, pero Pipper le ayudaba en muchas cosas de diseño. Eran un buen equipo.

Nueve años y la vida había pasado, los años continuaban. Los hijos de Annabeth ya no eran precisamente niños, Luke tenía 17 años, Zoë 15 y Bianca 12, definitivamente ya no eran unos niños. Pipper sabía que estaría muy orgullosa de sus hijos y de Percy, había hecho muy buen trabajo criándolos solo.

Annabeth llegó a donde estaba la tumba de la rubia. No podía evitar sentiré un poco de culpa, todos le decían que no era su culpa, incluso Percy, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le dejó un ramo de flores junto a las de Percy y sus hijos. Y se sentó frente a la lápida

-Annie –le dijo-, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, nueve años, nueve años de ese día. Y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por haberte obligado a ir, sabía que siempre ponías a tu familia primero y ahora lo entiendo mucho, pero en esos días no sé, si lo entendía, pero era diferente. Si hubiera tenido una idea de lo que pasó, dioses –dijo Pipper, las lágrimas habían empezado a salir- lo lamento mucho amiga. Ojalá pudieras ver lo que está pasando por acá, estoy segura que estarías muy orgullosa. Luke va estudiar arquitectura, tiene un muy buen don, y el otro día nos presentó a su novio y es un buen chico. Y Zoë no se diga, es una niña muy linda y este año va a ir a las competencias nacionales de natación y Bianca es muy inteligente, le cuesta trabajo, pero es la niña más inteligente que he conocido, está practicando atletismo y es muy buena. –le dijo, su familia incluso a Pipper la hacía sentir orgullosa.

-Y deberías ver Megan y Daphne, seguro te sorprenderías, porque tienen 11, uno menos que Bianca, pero son más altas que ella y Daphne está con Bianca en atletismo. Son geniales, pero seguimos volviéndonos locos con ellas, tienen mucha energía y Jason y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y wow, es difícil ser padre amiga, pero a veces, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo Percy nos ayuda, dice que si puede con tres que no pueda cinco. A Megan no le gusta mucho esa clase de deportes. Pero le interesa mucho la gimnasia, aunque por ahora está en clases de ballet, es buena, y dicen que es muy buena para su edad, que a lo mejor tenga un gran futuro.

Le dijo Pipper, siguió hablando de la vida de todos alrededor, le hacía feliz hablar con ella, por un momento pudo jurar que le veía sentada a su lado, escuchando todo lo que ella le decía.


	9. Hazel

Hazel corría de un lado a otro. El verano había empezado y eso significaba muchas cosas, vacaciones, desastre, reguero, más comida, más actividades y visitas. Y 13 adolescentes, bajo la responsabilidad de cinco adultos.

Hazel se volvía loca, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Amaba tener a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus amigos que eran sus sobrinos (para no pensar en lo que realmente eran de ella) en su casa, era genial y era su tradición. Frank y ella tenían todo el verano libre, porque eran maestros, ambos, así que no tenían preocupaciones. También estaban Percy y Nico que tenía trabajos flexibles y que la mayoría se podía hacer por medio de la computadora, así que no había problema. Y Leo, que era el jefe y dueño de su empresa, así que podía hacer más o menos lo que quisiera.

Ese día habían decidido ir a la playa, era un día muy soleado. Habían tenido que rentar un camión pequeño, pero se las arreglaron para ir en sus carros. Hazel no podía parar de reír de lo que Sammy y Leo decían, nadie podía controlar la risa. En su camioneta iban Hazel y Frank, sus cinco hijos, Leo, Sammy y Esperanza y con Percy iban sus hijos, Nico y Sofía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa todos estaban acalorados y sudando, así que lo primero que hicieron después de bajar las cosas fue correr al mar. El agua estaba fresca, así que se quedaron bastante rato ahí, jugando y haciendo competencias. Percy había hecho que las olas fueran un poco más grandes para que pudieran surfear.

Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo e incluso Frank había intentado surfear. Pero no lo logró. Percy y Nico eran los que mejor lo hacían, junto con Luke y Sofía. Pero eso no sorprendía a nadie, en absoluto.

Mientras ellos estaban en el mar, los demás jugaban voleibol, el equipo de Frank, Emily, Megan, Sammy y Melanie aplastaba a su equipo. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Todo el mundo reía y jugaba, por un lado unos seguían en el mar, otros corrían por toda la playa, otros jugaban voleibol, Hazel seguía fascinada con su nueva vida, su segunda oportunidad. Nunca esperó que todo fuera tan asombrosamente genial y mucho menos conseguir una familia tan grande. Tan grande y fabulosa.

Estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que por fin su hermano se pudiera casar con Will, después de catorce años juntos, era lo menos. Estaba muy feliz porque los hijos de Percy eran muy buenas personas. Estaba muy feliz porque Sammy y Esperanza iban mejorando sus habilidades musicales y cantaban en varios lugares a la semana. Estaba muy feliz porqué Daphne iba a los estatales y Megan prosperaba en el ballet. Estaba muy feliz porqué tenía a Frank y a sus cinco hijos sanos junto a ella.

Definitivamente esta vez todo había salido mucho mejor.


	10. Leo (2)

-¡LEO! –le gritó Jason felizmente

Leo fue corriendo a donde estaba él

-¿Qué pasa Grace? –preguntó. Jason le mostró su computadora, ahí Jason puso un video. Eran Sammy y Esperanza. Ambos chicos estaban en el parque, a su alrededor, había bastantes personas escuchándolos cantar. Más de lo que usualmente ellos tenían a su alrededor. Era una de las canciones de Esperanza, Leo sabía que ella la había escrito.

Vio los comentarios del video y todos eran muy buenos, apoyándolos, diciendo que eran muy buenos y que deberían de tener más popularidad. Leo lo sabía, ellos deberían de ser más conocidos, pero no era un camino fácil. Ninguno de los dos le había platicado de ese día, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Ahora estaban en la escuela, pero cuando llegaran por supuesto que trataría de saber más de eso.

Porque por fin podía tener a sus hijos, Calypso se había aburrido de ellos, tenía interés en otras cosas y sus hijos estaban en esos intereses.

-Oh amigo, que feliz me siento –le dijo

-Son muy buenos Leo

-Lo sé –dijo riendo

Jason le ayudaba en su empresa con un par de asuntos. Era fascinante como cambiaban las cosas para la gente, Leo había perdido a su mamá cuando era un niño y había estado solo y pasado momentos difíciles, después (según él), había encontrado al amor de su vida, que resultó no serlo, y le dolía, porque le había dado todo a Calypso, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único bueno de eso, eran sus hijos, eran lo mejor que tenía en la vida. Pero tenía muchas cosas buenas. Tenía una empresa, a la que le iba muy bien, tenía una familia que lo quería, tenía amigos que lo querían y respetaban como era. Y tenía paz, ya no tenía que esconderse detrás de bromas tontas ni nada de eso, no más, Leo podía ser el mismo.

Y eso era lo mejor, Leo tenía paz en su vida. Y unos hijos talentosos que estaba seguro que algún día triunfarían. Porque Leo no necesitaba mujeres para sobrevivir, Leo necesitaba estar bien consigo mismo. Ya no sentía que se enamoraba de cualquier chica guapa que viera, no más. Leo era feliz con sus hijos y sus negocios. Lo hacían sentir pleno y realizado.

* * *

 _So, este es el último y no tengo idea de que es lo que escribí a lo largo de los 10 drabbles, tengo muchas ideas para el Solangelo y muero de felicidad. Pero por otra parte nada de lo que escribo tiene sentido XD así que lo lamento y gracias por leerlo._

 _Y creo que debería irme ya, tengo que leer un libro de 536 páginas para mañana y hacer un ensayo de 15 cuartillas de eso, para poder hacer mi final :( ya es muy tarde, pero no importa xD me da tiempo_

 _Muchas gracias ^u^_

 _Nettie_


End file.
